Goodbye
by KitsunexNaruto
Summary: Why? Why him? Why did he have to go? SasuNaru Rated M for cursing and character death


**Goodbye**

**(Naruto's P.O.V)**

I keep running, as fast as my feet can carry me, rain beating heavily against my face. I can't see, I just keep running. My mind is clouded over; my feet are aching from the force of movement I'm giving them. My skin is cold and wet; my clothes are soaked through, so much they're clinging to my skin.

Why? _Why him?_

He can't be, he _couldn't_. I shake my head drowning out my thoughts, but my head is still pounding like a drum. _He promised me._ He told me he'd never leave me! I feel myself skid around a corner and I continue to run down another street. I know my friends are behind me, calling my name, but I can't hear them, all I hear is my pounding, breaking heart. The pain is unbearable, I want it to stop. The rain began to wash away any stray tear droplets that pulled away from my eyes.

I stop when I recognise the park where we first met; there was a small fair or something. We were only children, running around on the grass. We had bumped into each other by accident, completely colliding at the head and falling back onto our backsides.

"_Watch it, stupid! You gots in ma way!"  
"Hey who you callin' stupid, baka!"_

I feel my lips tremble again; why can't this pain stop. This knife cutting, agonising pain. I want him back. I wipe my eyes using my already wet sleeve. I feel so angry, furious that he's done this to me.

"_Hey, Bastard! We're gunna be late if you keep admiring the fucking scenery!"  
"Oi, Naruto. This is where we first met."  
"What about it…"  
"I-…"  
"What!"  
"LOOK I LOVE YOU ALRIGHT!"_

I scream up at the sky, I watch as my own fist collides with a nearby tree. My knuckles are now bleeding and probably broken. But I don't care. I don't feel the pain. I catch a sob that was threatening to escape.

"_What do you mean? Come on, bastard you've lost- MMPH!"  
"Does that answer your question, koi?"_

That ungrateful bastard.

I began running again, my legs screaming at me to stop and to rest, but I did not allow that moment of relaxation. I can't. My friends haven't stopped running after me. My eyes now began to cloud as did my mind earlier. I keep running. I don't hear anything. I see lights ahead of me. Has he come back to me? Has he realised that this was a cruel thing to pull on me?

Then all at once noises erupted in my ears. Screeching of cars and their horns, he wouldn't have wanted this for me. For me to run straight into traffic. But it was too late. I'm already in the road. I trip over my jeans, falling onto the dark grey tarmac. I look up and see head lights. My eyes are suddenly clear but yet I couldn't see.

I feel a hand grab mine, and a force pulls me out of the road and into a pair of arms. I don't care who it is but I let myself go, my body finally realising it is exhausted; finally collapsing into this person's arms. They hold me tight and my tears overflowing, my throat finally burning from screaming so much and my knuckles started to pound. But at the same time, I feel numb, everywhere. My head is still pounding, though. It feels like someone had repeatedly whacked me over the head.

Said person was saying something, but I can't hear them, at least not over my sobs. I recognise the tone though. It's Itachi; he's the one holding me tightly while I'm crying. I can hear him hush me quietly while stroking my hair. Sasuke did that, even if I wasn't upset. I always stroked is hand whenever I could.

I could hear Itachi now, I could hear my friends catching up, calling my name, they are also crying. Why are they crying? They don't understand how much I love Sasuke. Sasuke and I had to keep us a secret. Only Itachi knew. Being gay or bisexual was looked down upon where we lived. Even Sasuke's family was against it. My parents were against it. Sasuke and I hated the fact that we couldn't love each other like we wanted to. But Itachi supported us, whenever Sasuke and I were left in a room together, Itachi would always find a way to keep their parents away. That was when we had decided that once we had finished college we would run away to my godfather's place. He said to me years ago, that if I ever got sick of Konoha High, or Konoha itself, I could go to him. Itachi said he'd lend us money just until we got ourselves settled and had jobs.

Itachi is Sasuke's older brother. Doesn't he feel anything about this?

But he refuses to cry. He just keeps a straight calm face, just like Sasuke would. This _pain_! Every time I mention his name it hurts, every time I think about him it hurts. Why did he have to go? Why did those bastards have to run him over?

My vision, I can't see. I hear a ringing in my ears. Have I passed out?

_Naruto_

Sasuke?

_Please don't do this. Live on for me, be happy._

Happy? But how? Only you could make me happy. Only you could make me smile. Why did you leave me Sasuke?

_I haven't left you, and I never will. I love you Naruto. You will figure it out._

I open my eyes only to close them again. Why is it so bright?

"Naruto, are you awake?" I recognise that voice anywhere. Itachi.

"Hai, Itachi." I cringe at my voice. It's so rough, and quiet.

"How are you feeling? You know you can talk to me."

I feel my mouth smile.

"I know Itachi, I'm fine. Hey, what's for breakfast?" I could see that Itachi had been taken back by what I had said.

"Itachi really I'm fine, I don't think Sasuke would want me to stay upset would he?" I grin at my statement and I feel invisible arms wrap themselves around me. I know its Sasuke. I know what he meant now by not leaving me.

"That's true Naruto, however, it isn't healthy to keep it to yourself. I'm not telling you how to live your life, but I just don't want you to bottle it up. Okay?" Itachi let out a small smile. I know I can trust him.

"I know that, I will in time. Oh and by the way you didn't answer my question!" I yell at him. I just want to change the subject, although I know that Sasuke is gone but not really gone, it still hurts that he's not with me now.

"How about some ramen?" I shake my head at him, I know he only wants me to be comfortable. But it isn't what I want.

"Itachi, I won't lie okay? I miss him a lot-" I pause, my throat constricting without my consent. "but I can't bring him back can I? I need to move on. Sasuke would have wanted me to be happy, wouldn't he? Not dwell on his death?" I could feel tears prickling at the corners of my eyes. The pain is still there, and it still hurt.

I watched as Itachi sit down on the bed and hold my hand. I could see that he is hurting too. Why wouldn't he? Sasuke is his little brother.

"We'll be okay, Itachi. I promise."

SNSNSNSNSNS

**I wrote this little number because I friend of mine had passed away, and I wanted to let my feelings out. I thank Kaida-chan again, you proof read this for me and are there for me as well. Thank you xxxx**

**I hope this is okay, I'm not very good at first person.**

**R & R**

**Kit x**


End file.
